


I'm Cold

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jesskingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“You want to wear what to bed!?”

“I’m really cold!”

“I know, but…” the redhead couldn’t stop snickering.

Jess turned on her heel and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Biting her lip in an effort to stifle her laughter, Dana followed her lover into the bedroom where she found Jess already in bed under the heavy covers. Still smiling, she slipped into bed and snugged up against Jess.

“I’m sorry, Jess, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just never knew they made bunny pajamas with feet in adult size.”

FIN


End file.
